


A Change in Plans

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, dark and stormy romance confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After James goes away for his holiday, to refresh and decide whether the police force is for him, Robbie worries about what their relationship will be should James quit. A stormy night in a B&B and some confessions, and the path that might have been changes, just a little. Slash





	A Change in Plans

His head was spinning, his mind whirling over a hundred different things at once, he wondered absently if this is what James felt like. He couldn't help his brain continuously coming to one conclusion over and over again.

"Here we are," Laura put his pint down in front of him, before settling into her own seat. "Robbie?"

Robbie cursed himself that he had not been able to clear his thoughts from his face before Laura had returned. He had been so distracted with his thoughts that he had not even noticed her coming back.

"Cheers," He gripped his pint and downed at least seven mouthfuls full in one go.

"Is everything ok?" Laura asked slowly.

"Fine, fine why wouldn't it be?" Robbie sounded forced even to his own ears.

"You have been a little...off the last few weeks. Did something happen?"

"No nothing, honestly, I've just been a little bored,"

It was far from that. The events of the last couple of months were echoing around his head. Honestly so much had happened.

"Robbie, we are friends, good friends. We have been through a lot together, talk to me," She touched his hand.

"Laura..." He said softly.

"Robbie, I know, I know we aren't going to be anything. I realised a while ago. But I am still your friend, and I want to help you," Laura smiled.

"It's...James," Robbie sighed.

"Our dishy sergeant Hathaway," Laura said, and there was a difference to the teasing.

"Everything that has happened recently seems to keep coming back to him. Jack, Jack keeps playing on my mind,"

"Jack?" Laura asked confused.

"I fell out of touch with him, we went different ways, and I didn't hear from him again, not until it was too late," Robbie rambled.

"And you think that that will happen to you and James?" Laura asked confused.

"He is thinking about leaving, he mentioned it after the Dutta case, Vicki hit him hard. He's been considering it for a little while. It's what this holiday is about, deciding whether he   
will carry on. And if I don't have him as my bagman then he will..."

"Oh Robbie,"

"What would I have to interest him if we aren't working together? Take away and tv? Night at the pub watching football? He's become a huge part of my life, the main part of my life,"

"You love him," Laura said simply.

"I'm sorry," Robbie sighed.

"You have nothing to apologise to me for. You made no promises. I'm glad, that you have found love again, really Robbie I am," Laura smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, it's stupid is what it is! A canny, smart, young lad like that wouldn't imagine me in that way. He's going to leave, move on to bigger and better things as he should, and I will be   
a memory, and maybe a visit once in moon," Robbie shook his head.

"I think you are underestimating Hathaway, and doing him a disservice," Laura scolded.

"Laura, come on," Robbie shook his head taking another deep drink.

"James is much more intelligent than to simply look at age, which your age gap is not that much! If you think that it is age only that he looks at, you are doing him a disservice and do not know him very well. Robbie, do you not think maybe he is worrying about the same thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's wanting to leave, we both know he hasn't really been fully content with police work for a while now. You are his world Robbie, or most definitely the centre of it, maybe he is worrying about where he will fit into your life if he isn't your bagman," Laura waited as she watched the information sink into his head.

"You think...I am the centre of his world," He said slowly.

"Robbie, you have been for a long time. It's clear in the way he looks at you," Laura shook her head fondly.

Robbie scrunched up his nose as he tried to picture what Laura was saying. Sure, the lad was nearly always with him, if they weren't in the pub they were having take away in Robbie's flat, they spent hours together in work and then would socialise out of it. They had started meeting on what weekends they got and time off to do different things around Oxford, exploring the various museums and galleries, tours and trips. Going down to the river and even having picnics there.

They were a massive part of each others lives yes. But was he the centre of James Hathaway's world?

"You have a few more days and then he will be back, watch him, you will see what I mean," Laura advised before turning their conversation to other things, clearly seeing that he had reached his limit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had had a strange time of things, James had come back, a little rested but still restless. Robbie had been quiet and watchful, an air about him that seemed to be placing James on edge.

James showed no sign of having made his choice to leave, none at all, they had fallen back into their normal routine and rhythm, and yet they had not. Robbie was ever watchful, and James ever removed. There was a distance between himself and the lad that had not existed since the beginning of their partnership, he had come back removed from Robbie. 

But he had been watching, as Laura had suggested, and he had seen the look in those blue eyes, he had seen the lad's body language and expressions. He had watched carefully for every indication, every hint, he had, to be honest, treated James as though he was a suspect.

And he thought he saw it, he thought he saw what Laura had meant. He had done some moving around and planning in his head, and sorted somethings out, in the hope that he was right. But he had not had the chance to do anything about it though because of the damned case.

Robbie was cursing silently to himself, he had been hoping to speak to James properly not long after the lad got back. But as normal work had gotten in the way, and they had gotten locked into a case, and then another, and a few weeks had passed before he realised it. And now they were stuck in this damned B&B, in the middle of a horrible storm, stuck sharing a room. It was a cliché, if not for the fact James was in a foul mood.

They had had to travel out to interview an integral witness into their case, unfortunately that witness was the mother of the man they suspected, and was stuck in hospital after a hip operation. So they had had to go to her. As they had suspected she had been incredibly hostile with them, but then they were accusing her only child of being a vicious murderer. They had had to work away at her, but finally she had broken down. She had told them about what he had been like as a little boy, and the fear that she had had for years that there was something not quite right with her son.

They had managed to get the information that they needed, but when they were driving back home this storm had hit. They had gone from overcast skies to rain bouncing off the windscreen that they could not see through, thunder, lightning, the whole nine yards.

Finally they had had to call it when they found the B&B. Innocent wasn't impressed that she would have to pay for their stay over, but even she had to admit that they had no chance of driving safety back today.

So here he was, staying in a room with a grumpy blonde sergeant who was scowling at the book he had brought with him, while we was stuck staring awkwardly out the window at the rain.

"When were you going to tell me?" The sharp, rough voice actually made him jump, and he turned wide eyed in time to see James slamming his book down and glaring at him.

"Tell you what?" Robbie asked. There were a lot of things that sprung to mind, he wasn't being ignorant as James' face seemed to suggest, it was a genuine question.

"Professor Pinnock?" James grit out.

"Oh that," Robbie grimaced.

"Oh that? Oh that?! Are you so eager to be rid of me?" James spat. He looked angry, he looked furious and indignant. But his blue eyes showed hurt, and betrayal...and as though he   
had been expecting it. And that pulled at Robbie more than anything. Enough was enough.

"I am not looking to get rid of you lad," He said softly, getting to his feet as James did.

"Then why are you enquiring into the offer Professor Pinnock made me months ago?" James shouted. Robbie had a brief thought for their neighbours and the no doubt paper thin   
walls, but then his focus was on the hurt young man in front of him.

"Because you aren't happy! You are burning away working in the police, I can see it more and more! And I'm worried what it is doing to you, so I looked into options for you, seeing as you are making no move to do it yourself!" Robbie was aware his voice was a little too raised, but everything was coming to a head, and he still wasn't sure how it would end.

"And you! What will you do? Move onto the next sergeant who you can make into your pet project?"

"Is that all you think you are to me? A pet project?!"

"Well what else! What, you are done with me and now you're to ship me off to someone else!"

"That isn't what this is!"

"And just...replace me!" James was so controlled that when he lost his temper he really lost, and unfortunately Robbie's temper had a bad habit of flaring with someone else's.

"You think so little of me that you honestly believe I would just replace you!"

"What else could it be, you are looking for job opportunities for ME behind my back!"

"I know you're unhappy so I was looking to see if the position was still open for you, because you weren't doing anything!"

"And then once I am out the way, you replace me with someone else, do you already have someone in mind? Have you taken your pick?"

"I am not replacing you!" Robbie roared. God but no one flared his temper like James.

"You ship me off out the way and just forget about me right?!"

"Do you think you are so easily replaceable? Forgettable? If anyone is, its me!"

"What do you mean its you!"

"You are going to eventually swan off to some fancy place and forget about me, and I am going to be left in some stupid teaching position!"

"What do you mean teaching position?" James quietened a little bit with confusion, but Robbie was in full swing now.

"You think I could have someone else after you? You think I'm just going to move on? No!"

"But if you aren't trying to get rid of me, why?" James asked looking so confused that what came out of Robbie's mouth was part fond and part frustrated.

"Because I'm in love with you lad, because I love you, and it kills me seeing you unhappy. I haven't said anything before now because I had managed to convince myself otherwise so   
I could selfishly keep you at my side for a little longer, so I could have you in my life a little longer. But everything that has happened the last few months made me really open my eyes. You aren't happy James, and whether you keep me in your life or not, I want you to be happy," Robbie said sitting back onto the bed.

"That's a lot to take in," James sounded lost as he copied Robbie and perched back on the edge of his own bed.

"You deserve a proper love confession, not some half mumbled gibberish," Robbie smiled weakly.

"You love me?" James asked, and gods, Robbie had thought that husky voice powerful against him before, now with it breathless, it was even more so.

"Yes, I do,"

"I..." James' pale skin exploded into a bright flush of red as he seemed to realise what he was being told.

"Don't worry you don't have to say anything back, nothing a lad like you would see in an old fart like me,"

"I do though!" James said quickly.

"Do what?"

"See something in you, plenty, I always have. You aren't old sir, and I have seen you for a long time. I, I love you too. Its the reason I haven't left, I...I couldn't imagine what you   
would want with me if I wasn't your bagman sir, and it terrified me, the thought of not having you in my life, of not getting to be a part of yours. Just being away for two weeks was terrifying enough!" James rushed out.

"Terrifying?" Robbie asked confused.

"I was sure I was going to come back, and you and Doctor Hobson would be together," James lowered his eyes and head to look at the floor. Robbie noted that he was trembling now, a fine movement through his body, easy to miss if you weren't used to reading the body language of the younger man.

"Once upon a time perhaps it may have happened," Robbie hummed.

"But?"

"But then I met this tall, handsome, blonde, intelligent, sarcastic know it all, who I happened to fall very madly in love with," Robbie said as he stood and made his way across the small divide between their beds. James looked up with so much hope and love in his eyes that Robbie's heart fluttered. How the hell had he missed that?

"And he loves you back," James nodded. Those blue eyes flickered shut for a moment as Robbie's hands came out to touch him, one behind his neck, one brushing against his cheek. "If I take Professor Pinnock's offer, you wont mind dating a poor student?" he asked nervously.

"I am sure that I can be convinced to supply meals, and tv and company if it is wanted by a poor student," Robbie said.

The air between them was filled with static as they stared at each other, the potential of what they could have finally laid out. James reached up for the hand on his cheek and pressed it to his lips.

"That sounds pretty perfect," He nodded.

Leaning forwards Robbie paused inches away from James' full lips knowing that this would change everything, that this would be a completely new start for the two of them. With a smile he leaned those few extra inches and sealed their lips together, tugging James closer when the younger man groaned into his mouth.

James reached up and fisted Robbie's white shirt in his hands and licked into his mouth hungrily, chasing everything he could from Robbie as though it would be their last kiss. A hand going into his blonde hair and gripping gently brought him back into the moment, and he relaxed back onto the bed soaking in everything about Robbie as his DI pressed down on top of him and proceeded to kiss him until he couldn't think straight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"It's not funny," James grumbled under his breath before he took a sip of tea.

"It's a little funny," Robbie grinned, completely ignoring the baleful glare he received.

Around them the other guests of the B&B, plus the owners, were shooting them not very discrete looks while they were all sitting having their breakfast. From the moment that they had stepped into the room and everyone had heard Robbie's distinct accent and James' husky tones ordering their tea and coffee their fellow guests had narrowed down who they had heard the night before. And they had been watched since.

"How are you not embarrassed?" James huffed.

"I have an intelligent, gorgeous boyfriend, and everyone knows. Why would I be embarrassed," Robbie smiled brightly. James blinked owlishly at him, before he straightened up out of his slouch, a big grin sliding across his own features.

"Can I just say, your declaration was very romantic," A woman paused by them on her way out of the room with her partner, who by the look of discomfort on his face had tried to talk her out of it.

"Oh, thank you. I am sorry we were so loud," Robbie apologised.

"Oh no! No need! When passions are running wild and all that," She grinned. "Really it was so sweet and lovely, everyone would love a confession like that. You're very lucky," She said to James.

"I know," He smiled softly across the table at Robbie, tangling their feet together under the table.

"Best of luck to you, not that I think you need it," She waved walking away.

"No, I don't think we do," Robbie smiled at James, the blonde grinning back.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Six Months later

Robbie sighed as he walked through the front door, he was tired and a little grumpy. However the soft lull of classical music reached his ears and a smile automatically found its way to his lips unbidden.

Walking fully into the flat he was greeted by the sight of a blonde head resting on the arm of the sofa, with big feet hanging off of the other end, lanky limbs were strewn about in a comfy splay, and James' face was relaxed with sleep. Stopping by the sofa Robbie threw the blanket over the back over James before creeping into the kitchen to order them some food in. Despite his words to James that first night it tended to be the younger man that cooked for them.

He moved back into the living room with a mug of coffee, something that James hadn't been able to get him out of drinking despite his best efforts, and flopped in the armchair to relax after a long day of trying to beat policing into the brains of idiots who had watched too much tv.

Shaking his head from thoughts of the day, he instead focussed on the face of the man he loved.

It had not been an easy 6 months for the two of them. James had informed the Professor that he would take the training position as soon as they had gotten back home. She had of course been delighted, Innocent had not, especially when alongside James' resignation Robbie had informed her that he would be taking up a training position himself. It still amused him slightly the fight that she had put up after their start together.

James had left after his months notice and gone straight onto the course. They had expected the course load to be hard, but they had not expected it to be as hard going on James as it was. He had been tired, and over worked. There had been a couple of arguments as it took a little strain on their very new relationship, but they had worked through it all, and settled into their new routine.

Lyn and Mark had not reacted very well at first, they hadn't been sure what to think of their dad suddenly dating his 15 years younger sergeant, who was male. It had taken a lot of talks, and for Lyn to visit them and actually see them together, but they were getting used to it. Lyn and James had actually got on pretty well, and he had charmed Lyn a lot.

And so here they were. Six months in and Robbie couldn't be happier, he was falling more and more in love with James by the day, he loved having him here with him. As he looked around he snorted slightly in amusement, the flat was full of James, his band tshirts hung over the radiator, a few pairs of his shoes sitting on the shoe stand, his guitar was resting against the wall in the living room. His books and cds were creeping over so Robbie was sure more were here than at James' place.

"What are you sitting smirking about?"

Robbie looked up to see sleepy blue eyes open and watching him. James stretched a little on the sofa and let out a jaw cracking yawn before he snuggled back under the blanket a little. "Just thinking,"

"About?" James looked a little more awake as he picked up on the tone in Robbie's voice.

"You spend most of your time over here," Robbie said nonchalantly.

"Yes...is it too much?" James sat up now, worry crossing his features making Robbie curse. The lad was still so unsure and worried that Robbie would realise he had made a mistake.

"Never, the opposite, come here?" Robbie held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. James stood and padded over on socked feet, still looking unsure as he took Robbie's hand.

"I don't think that chair will take the both of us," James laughed as he realised what Robbie wanted when he tugged on his hand.

"We have tested that out and know that's not true," Robbie smirked pulling on James' hand again. Blushing as he remembered the evening Robbie spoke of, but slipped onto his lap anyway, his long legs straddling him, and pressing close against Robbie's warm body. His mind on that night, in this exact position, he couldn't stop his hips thrusting against Robbie as those strong hands came to rest on his hips.

"What do you mean the opposite?" James asked, his big brain ticking over.

"Well, as you spend most of your time here anyway, and its not right when you're not here, what would you think, how would you feel about finding a place together?" Robbie rambled slightly.

"Not here?" James asked.

"If you wanted to, yes, but I would prefer that we find a place of our own. Somewhere that is us," Robbie offered.

"I would like that," James grinned. "But until then, I could move in here?" he added softly.

"I would like that, and we can go flat or house hunting in our spare time," Robbie suggested.

"Are you sure? This is a big step," James asked as his brushed his fingers over Robbie's face.

"I've never been more sure. I love you James, I want to go to sleep with you in my arms every night, and wake up with you in my arms every morning. I love you,"

"I love you too," James smiled like the sun as he leant down to press their lips together.


End file.
